Once Upon A Dream
by Lady Callista
Summary: A cute ficlet that's basically a love scene between B&A. It's the missing scene from my Trated What Could Have Happened story that's set during the S3 episode Choices.


Disclaimer: Joss is god, Joss is king, Joss the lord owns everything.

AN: This is a very short lemony-goodness scene. Basically it's just a love scene. It actually used to be right in the middle of a story I wrote, but that story was part of a series that I wanted to be able to post in the "T" category, so I took this scene out. It works fine if you don't know the story, as it's a dream sequence, but if you're curious, look for my story "What Could Have Happened," read the intro in the first chapter so that you understand what's going on, then read "19-Choices." This scene was removed from the middle of that story.

AN2: To all the loyal readers of "What Could Have Happened," here's the scene you were looking for and asking about… (Yeah, it's not the greatest smut scene, it was the first one I ever wrote and I was a 17 year old virgin at the time, but I figured as long as I wrote it and few people asked to read it I'd post it.)

Once Upon A Dream…

Buffy softly kissed Angel's check, her lips trailing over to his mouth as she kissed him deeply. He returned her kiss fully, his hands trailing over her back and sides, moving slowly up under her tank top. She made no objection, only moaned slightly, her hands gripping his arms tightly. She quickly moved them to the front of his black shirt, ripping the buttons in her haste to open the shirt. He shed it quickly, taking the moment to pull her tank over her head and toss it aside. He gazed at her for a moment, eyes soft and shining.

She leaned back into him, kissing him again with all the passion in her. Angel felt her soft, full breasts press into his chest and he moaned into her mouth. She responded by teasing him slightly, shaking her shoulders a little so that her nipples rubbed against his chest.

Angel groaned and trailed kisses down his beloved's throat, then unto her breast. He kissed around it in a circle, then moved in a spiraling pattern towards the peak. She abruptly moaned and shifted her position so that he could take the large bud into his mouth. He sucked softly, occasionally using his tongue to make little circles. Buffy moaned again and her hands came to the back of his head, forcing him closer. His mouth trailed over to her other breast then, his hand coming up lazily to rub the one he had just left. Angel repeated his motions on this breast, then slowly trailed his kisses down her flat stomach. His tongue darted in and out of her navel and she giggled.

His hands came back to her waist then, pulling her pants down. She kicked them off impatiently. His mouth continued moving down, trailing kissed partway down her leg before he began to trail back up the inside of her leg.

Buffy tensed up the higher he went. He could smell the moisture already coming from her. He abruptly pulled back, moving back up her body to kiss her mouth again and again.

Angel felt her hands at his stomach, frantically undoing his belt and then his fly. She started to push his pants down unto his hips but was in a position that gave her little leverage. He quickly pulled them all the way off, relieving the pain he had been in due to the tightness of the pants. Buffy's small hand found him then, stroking him softly. He was already so hard.

She grinned and, using her Slayer strength, flipped him over so that she was on top. She straddled him quickly, raking her nails down his chest just hard enough to set every one of his nerves on fire. She bent herself over then, taking his small nipple into her mouth and playing with it, just as he had on her. Her hand stayed at his waist, still stroking, and she felt him grow harder and larger. Her legs slid out from around his waist and slid down his body until she was stretched out, lying fully on top of him. 

Angel's hands came to her butt and he pulled her closer to him, rubbing his pelvis back and forth slightly, knowing it drove her crazy.

She sighed into his chest, pushing herself up slightly to kiss his mouth deeply. He made short work of both her lacy underpants and his own silk boxers. She felt him, hard and throbbing, between her legs and almost cried out. It felt so wonderful. It had been far too long. Angel felt the same way and couldn't wait any longer. He rolled her over quickly, settling himself between her legs. Their eyes locked and he pushed gently into Buffy.

She opened herself fully, thrusting up slightly to meet his hips. He groaned and sunk deeper into her. He could feel her all around him, hot and tight and wet, so ready for him. His coolness shocked her slightly as he thrust into her again, but it was still the most amazing feeling in the world.

The contrasts between them were huge; She was short, petite, fair, hot, and the Slayer; He was tall, well built, dark, cold, and a vampire; yet these contrasts only seemed to make them more perfect when they were together. Yin and Yang. Exact opposites who fit together perfectly. Who completed each other.

Angel thrust against her again and again as she rose up to meet him, both of them moaning and groaning. They clung to each other, peppering kisses anywhere they could.

Finally, Buffy felt herself go tight, clenching and unclenching around him. Pinpoints of light exploded behind her closed eyelids and she soared with a feeling of bliss.

She felt him shoot his cool seed deep inside of her, his body tensing on top of her as he too reached his release.

She grasped him tightly to her, never wanting to let go. "My Angel."

They remained that way for a long time, just wrapped up in each other. The sun shone down on them through her window shades, and Angel grinned at her. "And you said you didn't look good in direct light."

She stroked his pale face as the sun shone down upon them. "I love you."

"Love you too." He said softly as he kissed her again.


End file.
